


Contact

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy New Year!, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff
Summary: A new year approaches and Lena looks back on those absent.





	Contact

**Contact**

"Lena, I love it!" Emily cried as she immediately wrapped the scarf around her neck. Green was her favorite color, after all. It'd be a sin not to wear it.

She leaned over to kiss her girlfriend, to which Lena complied easily. Emily couldn't think of a person she'd rather spend the holidays with more than Lena.

But that's just what love was.

(…)

"Lena?" Emily mumbled, reaching for her. Her hand gripped empty sheets. The redhead titled her head up from the pillow and didn't see Lena. A light flickered under their bedroom door.

Throwing on a shirt and trying to tame her hair a bit, she left the warm confines of the bedroom.

Lena sat on their couch thumbing through a photo album. It was one of the ones from her early days at Overwatch.

"Talking a walk through some old memories?" Emily asked, taking a seat beside Lena. The brunette leaned into her, not breaking her gaze with the album.

She nodded. "I'm glad to still have Winston." The page had a huge photo of the entire Overwatch staff during the organization's height. "There's just so many who have vanished. I miss them…"

"Well," Emily began, "it is a new year in a few days. Anything's possible!"

Lena rolled her eyes, and grew somber. "Jack and Gabriel won't be in it."

Emily wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Then think about what they would have wanted. They'd hate to see all the people they considered their children and find they were out of touch." She smiled. "Our new year's resolution is going to be finding all your friends and getting back in contact."

"Will you help me?" Lena asked.

She smiled. "Of course."

Lena leaned over and kissed her, pulling her into a tight hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Happy new year!


End file.
